


Camp Jehovah

by youngvolcannoes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Multi, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcannoes/pseuds/youngvolcannoes
Summary: Pete's parents are horribly disappointed, horribly angered, and horribly Baptist. Their last choice? Send their kid to Bible camp.  Pete has to stay there the whole summer- which seems impossible- until some Sweet Lil Dudes come around.





	1. Where I Am, and How I Got There

I sit with my head pressed against the car window, like they did in movies, but just give myself a headache.

We haven't even began to make our way to Indiana yet, and my dad is already screaming his fucking head off. Something about Heaven, I don't know.

I check myself in the window and make sure my uniform and be hair look okay. A bright green t-shirt that says "CAMP JEHOVAH" in bold white letters, and dark brown shorts.

Okay, by now you're probably wondering about a shit ton of things. I know, I made it sound cool and vague. But, here's the truth.

Camp Jehovah is a camp specialized for "Godless Sinners" , according to the pamphlet. And of course, my dad just had to find my secret Green Day instagram. Where I might've said that I was bi. Oops! Anyways, this isn't just a camp for gays or whatever, it's for any kind of sin, like witchcraft, stealing, premarital sex, whatever. All I know is that it was going to suck dick, and that I'd be meeting some crazyass people there.

I see my mom crying from the window. I feel a bit bad, that's all. I hear the engine starting up over my dad's yells, and buckle up. The car starts to pull away from my house, and soon it's out of sight.

It's gonna be one long drive to Indiana.


	2. Welcome to Camp, Pete!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete (absolutely does not) loves his first day at Camp Jehovah, and meets some of his cabin mates, and also gets a taste of what "fun activities" the camp leader has planned.

After a horrible, almost 4 hour drive, I finally fucking see it.

"Welcome to Hartford City, Indiana"

I feel relieved to finally get out of the car, but I'm also terrified of what they're going to do to me there. Summer has just begun, so the trees are all lush and green, and I see them pass by as we approach closer to the camp.

In the distance, I can make out a dirt road, that we soon are driving through . It's bumpy, and dad get's the car stuck a few times. Next to both sides of the road are beautiful bright green maple trees, and I see a deer sleeping next to one of them. We finally get to the wooden gates, and there's a big-ass wooden sign that reads:

"CAMP JEHOVAH: We'll cure your sinful brain, even if we have to stone you!"

Oh god. Oh fuck. Is it even legal to stone kids at a Bible camp? 

Dad parks his car in the dirt, and exhales. "Go out there by yourself. They'll get you situated."

Listen, this would be a perfect time to run like a swarm of wasps are behind me, but my dad will just call some camp counselors to chase me down. So, I obey and walk through the gates, and walk towards the wooden shack that's labeled "Office".

The door creaks loudly as I open it, and the floor boards creek as I step into the shack as well.

A lady with heavy makeup and bright orange hair looks at me, while loudly chewing her gum. She looks like a 60 year old hooker. 

"Come here, son. Whatsya name?", she says with a croak between loud gum smacks.

I swallow. "My name's uh-Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III."

She looks down at a clipboard, and checks for my name on it. "Yeah. You're in Cabin 10. They're doing a tour in about an hour, so get your ass over there and meet your roommates."

I walk out the creaky door, and squint as the sun hits my eyes. I can see a cabin with the sign 10 on it far in the distance, and I run over to it.

\--

I walk into the cabin, and there's already about 5 kids in there, who are now all staring straight at me. A few are sitting on their beds (which look amazingly thin and uncomfortable) and some on the wooden floor. 

"Hey, I'm Pete. I'm new at this hellhole", I tell all of them, and one of the kids on the beds, a girl with bright orange hair, with a fringe, looks up from her book at me. I walk up to her bed.

She smiles. "Hey, I'm Hayley."

She points at a kid with light brown hair, and a sharp jawline. "That's Mikey." Another kid, with darker brown hair and a fringe, "That's Ryan." A kid with nerdy glasses, sort of brown/ginger hair, wearing a fedora. "Patrick." The last kid, one with greasy badly-dyed black hair, and a round, plump face. "And that's Mikey's brother, Gerard."

I awkwardly smile at everyone.

Gerard and Mikey both "inspect" me, and finally ask, "What're you here for?"

I sigh and come clean. "I'm a stupid bi bitch and my dad found out, how 'bout y'all?"

Mikey raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm gay, actually. But also a thief, I guess."

He nudges Gerard to get his attention, so that he can say why he's here too.

"Witchcraft."

Wow. Was not expecting that.

"I'm sorta pansexy, too, but my parent's don't know. It's easier to find a Book of Shadows than to see inside someone's mind."

He is sort of right, in a way. 

"All right!", Hayley yells, jumping up. "Everyone fess up! Say why you're here! I'll go: I'm a lesbian. And an Atheist. And I fight kids in school."

Oh god, this is just one big homo-fest, huh? 

Patrick senses it's his turn. " Oh. I'm gay. But my parents think I fall into the "Sloth" section too because I'm depressed. Just not medicated for it."

I sit on the floor, and it creaks. "Wow, why's everyone in here gay in some way?"

Hayley chuckles. "They like to put the gay kids in the same cabin, for some reason."

How fucking stupid is that? Who puts a shit ton of gay, sweaty, hormonal teenagers into the same cramped cabin and expect them to be "cured"? 

Somehow, an hour's already gone, and two counselors lead us outside by a firepit, where all of the other camp kids are already circled around.

I sit next to Hayley. The leader of the camp, an angry-looking white man in his 30s, grabs a megaphone, and yells, "WELCOME TO CAMP JEHOVAH, SINNERS!". Half of the kids look like they just pissed their pants.

"Here at our camp, we will make your repent to any sin you have committed, be it premarital sex, homosexuality, witchcraft, stealing, lying, fighting, or anything else, through therapy, and of course, our amazing activities."

\--

We're all given a book of the list of sins. It's about 58 pages long, and even includes scripture in it. Our task is to skim through it and highlight all the ones we've committed.

I feel the grass through my fingers, and then whisper to Hayley.

"This is bullshit."

She giggles as she looks at the book. I look at what sin she's looking at. 

"Whores and Harlots."

Our first activity is coming up, which is Bible Study. Apparently, we're only allowed to read the KJV version. These people are seriously not cherry-pickers, they practically obey every word in the Bible like they'd die if they didn't. 

I've already highlighted a few sins, and by the time I'm halfway through the book, one of the counselors yells at us to get to Bible Study.

We enter the wooden building in a straight line, and each of the camp kids goes to another Bible Study building. I sit next to all the people from my cabin, and we are each handed a KJV bible. 

"All right guys, everyone turn to Deuteronomy 1-17."

We all obey, quickly paging through the book to find where it starts.

"Who wants to start reading?"

Patrick slowly raises his hand. He has a very shy vibe to him. The counselor picks on him, and he begins to read.

"Th-Th-These be the words which Moses spoke-uh-wait, spake?-spake unto all Israel on this side Jordan in the wilderness, in the plain over against the Red sea, between Paran, and Tophel, and Laban, and Ha-zor-rath, wait, no, Hazeroth, a-a-a-and Dizahab....."

You can quickly see she regrets letting him read. Patrick keeps on reading for about five verses, until she's done with his bullshit and finally lets someone else read.

I can understand zero words in this book. God, can't they be normal and give us the simple English version? Oops, used the Lord's name in vain, that's another highlight in the Sin Book.

There's a few crazyass kids here who can actually understand this, and/or are enjoying it. Did they come here by choice or something?

I daydream the rest of the time, and then we're already out. The counselor comes up to me, and gives me a pamphlet. 

"You better pay attention next time in Bible Study, or we're going to have to give you extra therapy hours and send you to the detention cabin."

I shudder with fear, and look down at the pamphlet. It's actually a schedule, and my next task is-get this- therapy. 

I run over to Hayley as the pamphlet dangles in my hands. "Yo, do you have therapy too?"

She laughs at me. "Dude, everyone here does. Every Saturday is group therapy. I went here last summer, I basically know everything."

Today is Friday, sadly. I check the back of the schedule, and there's a map of the camp on it. According to it, the therapy cabin I've been assigned to is a few cabins away from this one.

I run over the dirt path, and I soon see the building with a wooden sign that reads, "Therapy Room No. 3".

\--

The room has gray floors, and white, shiny walls. My "therapist" is a tall, skinny, brunette with a mouth that looks like the end of a drawstring bag.

"Hello, Peter.", she says in a stern, monotone voice. "I'm Dr. Jenkins. Where shall will begin?"

She gets out a metal clipboard and writes down my name on a list. 

I groan. "Whatever. You start. How long will this take again?"

She looks pretty annoyed now, and tells me with an even more stern and strict voice, "Do NOT give me attitude, young man! You will be here for an hour and a half today."

Oh shit, this is gonna feel like a few decades. I'm gonna walk outside this room, and it's probably going to be 2065 or something. 

"So, when did you first start thinking you were homosexual?"

I roll my eyes, but only in my head, since I don't want to get extra time in here. 

"I'm not gay. I'm bi."

"Yes, but your father said you were more 'leaning' towards men than woman. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, Peter, when did you first start thinking you were bi-sexual?"

"Well first of all, I didn't start thinking. I just was. And I guess I started identifying as that when I was like, 13."

"Mmmm." She writes something down on the clipboard again.

"When did you first start having sinful thoughts?" She's writing every single thing down.

"I don't know, 11?"

"Oh, wow." Writing. Again. The room is so silent the noise her pen is making is starting to irritate me.

"I think I was in love with Leonardo DiCaprio. But like, young Leo. Not old. 90s."

"No. Not in love. Love between men doesn't exist. You were just having sinful immorally wrong sexual thoughts about him."

Okay, what the fuck, lady? If love between men doesn't exist, then why am I here? Why are any fucking lesbians or bis or gays here???

"Did your parents make you read the KJV Bible, and/or take you to church?"

"Yes, I had to read the KJV Bible everyday. We went to a Baptist church together every Sunday."

"How do you think this happened?"

"I was born this way."

"Wrong. You were corrupted, and perverted, by either someone or something. Any idea who it could be?"

"No. Because no one did that, 'Doc'. Next!"

Uh oh, I guess there was a bit of attitude in that sentence. Whatever, sometimes you just gots to be a bitch. 

"What did I tell you about that uncooperative behavior? One more strike, and you're cleaning the kitchen for the next 4 days, mister!"

Four days? Come on, that's a bit of a stretch. 

\--

As soon as I know it, therapy is done. It's 9 pm, and lights out is at 11 pm, so we have a few hours to ourselves. I walk to my cabin, and everyone is outside, looking at the stars. I decide to lie down with them.

"Oh hey, Pete.", Mikey says to me.

"Hey."

Gerard sighs. "It's beautiful, ain't it? It's full moon, so I would be charging my crystals right now, if I weren't in this hellhole."

Mikey looked at me. "What's your sign? Gerard could see if it's your season, and maybe see if your constellation's in the sky."

"I'm a Gemini. My birthday is coming soon."

Ryan snorts, and for the first time, replies to me. "Gemini is just the two-faced version of Aquarius. Not that that's bad or anything."

Gerard punches him in the shoulder, and tells him, "Shut the fuck up, Ryan! You're a Virgo, which means you're an incel and a fussy bitch!"

Ryan laughs like a maniac. "Oh come on, Gerard! You're an Aries, which means you're stubborn and arrogant!"

This is honestly the most fun I've had since I've gotten here. "Oh god, is this some sort of Zodiac dominance battle?"

Hayley laughs and stares at the stars. "Yeah, it is. This happens with Ryan and Gerard every single time we try and have a nice, fun, stargazing and zodiac night. We were all together last year too, only you and Patrick are new."

That makes me feel kind of weird. Everyone here knows each other so well, and I'm just the "new person". Sort of like an intern, or something. 

"Come on guys, it's chilly as fuck, let's go inside", says Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hope you guys enjoyed that! and dw ill still be updating sophomore year never ends just not as often!! also every chapter of this will be around 2k words since i wanna make my fics more lengthy and shit !! xoxo leo


	3. Lucifer's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard hexes their cabin's counselor, in hopes of getting Revenge.  
> (Note: This is an actual hex. Don't try this unless you actually want to harm someone.)

I wake up to the sound of someone banging pots, and my eyes are still blurry. I sit up from my hard-as-rock bed, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. 

"Get up, Cabin 10! We need to have a talk!", someone yells over the noise the pots are making.

Everyone is already up, and trying to get outside to see what the fuck is going on. It's our counselor, Jenna, a heavy white lady who's in her 50s. 

"I saw what you all were doing last night! In the Bible, astrology is punishable by DEATH! God has no mercy for witches.", she yells at us. Gerard rolls his eyes.

"This is your first strike. After 10, we'll figure out what to do with you."

She walks away from us, leaving us all in awe.

"Oh come on!", Hayley exclaims. "Astrology is just for fun!"

I lean against the outside of the cabin, and Gerard and Mikey sit next to me, and sigh.

Gerard leans to my ear and whispers, "Dude. If you want me to curse her, I CAN do it. But we have to go way deep into the woods."

Both me and Mikey have a smirk on our face, now, because come on, a curse? How fucking cool would that be?

Patrick probably heard us, because he runs over and says, "Are you guys braindead? We just g-g-got a strike!"

Gerard rolls his eyes at him. He does that a lot, I can see. 

"Anyways", he continues. "After breakfast, it's Bible Study, after that it's about an hour of free time, so we can sneak out then." 

Oh okay, I guess that was cool.

\--

Breakfast is absolute shit. The milk is near the point of becoming cheese, the eggs are like pudding, and the coffee is decaf. I'm pretty sure I've died and went to Hell. 

I can't keep still thinking about what we're going to do after Bible Study. I'm actually pretty anxious. According to our handy-dandy Sin List, by the way, being anxious is a sin. Philippians 4:6-7. Pretty neat huh? Anyways, a lot of shit could go wrong. There's probably some Bible-obsessed goody two-shoes in this camp that came here for "fun" who will bust us and send us to the leader. Or maybe the counselors will find us in the woods. 

Breakfast is already done, and I haven't eaten anything, because I've been too busy worrying about something that hasn't happened yet. Iconic. Oh shit, I'm walking in line now, and I just remembered that after the free hour it's my first day of group therapy. 

\--

Bible Study is the same as yesterday, except today we're reading through Daniel.

Hayley volunteers to read, and she has an amazing voice for reading. No stuttering, no 'um's, no pauses.

"In the third year of the reign of Jehoiakim king of Judah came Nebuchadnezzar king of Babylon unto Jerusalem, and besieged it....."

It feels longer than yesterday, but maybe it's because I keep looking at the clock to see when it's going to be over. I end up daydreaming the rest of the time.

We all hang up together by the door to the building, and Gerard is explaining what we're going to do.

"Okay, Mikes and Pete, I need you guys to get me a flower and put in a container, and also I need some rosemary, it grows in the wild here. Hayley, go to the kitchen and find me some thyme and cinnamon. Ryan and Patrick, you can help Hayley distract the cooks in the kitchen . I need all this for the protection spell."

We all nod, and in a few moments we're all running in different directions. Me and Mikey head for the forest. There's a shit ton of bushes in our way, and a wooden fence.

"This is the end of camp territory. Once we're out of here, they really can't do anything.", Mikey tells me.

"Jump over it."

I've never been good at sports or anything, and it takes me a few tries to jump over it. Mikey goes next, and he gets over it in one try. Great.

"So, where'd you come from originally? I'm from New Jersey.", Mikey asks me, as we're both pushing through the bushes.

"Chicago."

"Oh, cool. Better than Newark, at least."

A badger sees us and runs away.

There's a big bush by a tree in the distance and- HOLY SHIT, that's rosemary.

"Mikey! There's rosemary over there!", I point to the bush. 

Me and him run after it, and we pluck out a good amount of it. He puts it into the container we're using for the flower.

It must be my lucky day, because there's some coneflowers near us too, and I get some dirt and put it into the container, and shove the coneflowers and it's roots into it. 

Mikey turns to me. "We should head back to Gee."

\--

We run back to where Gerard was before, and he smiles. 

"You guys got it? Rad! Okay, we should just wait for Hayley and the others to come back now."

We see Hayley's bright orange hair from a distance, and she's holding the cinnamon and thyme, and Ryan and Patrick trail behind her, breathing heavily.

"We'veeeeee got it!", she tells him.

He nods and chuckles. "Okay guys, we're gonna do the protection spell in the woods right now, since it lasts for about a week, but we have to do the actual hex at midnight. I'm also going to have to make a makeshift wand. Anyways, let's head out."

He runs in the same direction me and Mikey did, and we head into a clearing in the forest, way far from the fence.

Gerard kneels into the dirt. "Can everyone please be quiet during this?", he tells everyone. We nod. I'm not trying to fuck up a magick spell and get us all killed.

We all hand him the supplies. He gets the pot, and sprinkles the rosemary, thyme, and cinnamon on the soil, and he begins to whisper something.

"Balance and harmony, peacefulness and ease, by the Power of Three, all turbulence cease...."

He says this 3 times, and then takes the flower out of the pot, and plants it straight into the middle of the clearing, and nods as a sign that we can speak now.

"It's gonna protect this area until it starts to wilt, so we're good for now."

Everyone, including me, has this amazing "What the hell was that?" look on their face, but we're so shocked that we can't even deny the power of that spell.

We hear yelling and a megaphone from the distance, so that's our signal that it's group therapy time, and we run as fast as we can back to the camp.

\--

I'm in the same white room as the last therapy session, but this time I'm surrounded by even more freaks like me. There's 3 other people, a kid with tan skin, big lips, and a wide nose named Brendon, another one, with a long nose, black pigtails, and red lipstick, named Lindsey, and a kid with dyed blonde sides, a few piercings, and a Misfits t-shirt, named Frank.

Dr. Jenkins looks a little less pissed today. 

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to your first group therapy session. Who would like to confess some of their sins first?"

We all have the same "You guys are buggin' out too, right?" look on our face, and we're glancing back and forth at one another, waiting for one of us to say something.

"I'll go.", says Brendon.

Dr. Jenkins nods, getting out her clipboard and pen, probably ready to write down everything he has to say.

He gulps, and his Adam's apple bobs. "Uh- I- When I was like 15 someone uh- someone gave me head. And uh- it wasn't a girl."

Frank laughs.

Dr. Jenkins nods and pauses for a second. "Why did you choose to do that, Brendon?" She's writing down everything at the speed of light.

"Well - I mean, my older brothers told me it felt good, and everyone else does it so-"

She stops him right there. "So just because something feels good and everyone else is doing it, you should it?" Her eyebrows knit together, and her lips turn into a frown.

Brendon looks like he's going to shit himself at any moment. "No- I just - I just wanted to."

She looks at him darkly. "You didn't want to do it. The devil wanted you to do it, and he tricked you, and now you're here. Brendon, your homework for tonight is to read what the word of God says about that."

Everyone is silent. "Who wants to go next?"

\--

The day is finally over, and all I want to do is drop flat into my bed. Then I remember the spell. I run over to the cabin, and lock the door. Everyone is already there, sitting on the wooden floor.

"Hey, Pete. We're talking about what we need for the spell. Come and sit.", Mikey tells me.

I sit down next to him. "Okay guys, someone needs to put the alarm at 12 am to wake us all up. Pete can do that.", says Gerard. I nod.

"We need 3 black candles. They probably have them in the Storage cabin, so Hayley can go and get those. Everyone else, can stay here and make sure no one sees us. Most of the people will be asleep by then."

We all nod. It's 10 pm, so Jenna should be coming in soon to tell us to sleep. We all get into our beds before she comes, and in within 5 minutes she's there, and we're all pretending to sleep.

"Good.", she whispers, and closes the door.

I get up and get the alarm clock, and set it to 11:30 pm, so we can be early.

"Goodnight for a while.", Gerard says, and turns off the light.

\--

I'm in some sort of woods, but everything feels reversed. The sky is a deep red, and the trees are black and wilted. There's something chasing me, but I don't know what. I can't look back at it. Something horrible will happen, I know.

There's someone talking in the background, but I can't make out a single word. It sounds glitched. I see a light in the distance, and think that it's my only hope. I finally catch up to it, but when I run into it, I'm suddenly transported to the normal world.

I'm sitting in front of a great blue lake, and the skies are blue and the trees are green again. There's someone next to me, but I don't look to see who.

"You can't escape all the time, sometimes.", they say.

Before I can even ask what they meant, they push me into the lake.

The water is cold and I'm forced all the way down to the bottom of the lake. It's dark and freezing, and I'm trying to push myself back up to the surface. There's dozens of rotting bodies on the floor, and they all look like me. There's a faint ringing noise in the background.

And then I woke up in a sweat. 

Hayley was hunched over me, with a wild-eyed expression on her face.

"Dude , are you okay? You're sweating like crazy."

I shake my head, trying to connect myself back to reality. "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

The ringing noise turns out to be the alarm, and everyone is awake. It's 11: 32 pm, and Hayley goes over to Gerard.

"I'm gonna run over and go get the blank candles,", she tells him, and then faces to us and says, "You guys run over to the clearing."

We all get dresses as fast as we can, and run over to the woods again, jumping over the fence. Out of all of us, Ryan and Patrick look the most afraid. Mikey holds my hand as we run, which took me by surprise, but I held tight anyway. He looks like he's seen this a million times already.

When we're at the clearing, Gerard kneels down in the dirt again, in front of the flower. He checks a stopwatch, and tells us, "It's around 11:40 pm."

We see Hayley run towards us, holding all 3 candles tightly in her arms, and she hands them to Gerard, and he smiles and thanks her.

"Okay, we gotta wait until it's exactly 12 am."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, and Mikey was still clutching my hand, for some reason. Whatever, I didn't mind.

At 11:59 pm, Gerard nodded as a sign for us to be silent again, and he lit all 3 black candles.

"I call to the mighty bringer of light, Lucifer… Spirits of the abyss, here my call, Lucifer my thoughts do sing through the universe , they now ring, take thine enemy, take him smite, break him, scorn him in the night. From the mighty depths of Hell, cast your darkness on his shell. Oh Lucifer, oh shinning star, touch him, burn him from afar. Revenge now will have it's day, for thine enemy starts to fray. So it be!"

He repeats this 3 times, sounding louder and angrier each time. He blows out the candles.

"I'll have you guys know, this is only my 2nd hex because we don't really believe they're ethical, but this one time is okay."

We're all slack-jawed and unblinking, because damn, this is even crazier than the last spell.

"Come on guys, let's hurry on back to the cabins. We'll see if it works tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I KNOW THAT WAS WILD....anyways hope ya liked


	4. Cabin 10 is Going to Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabin 10 gets accused of witchcraft, and pure crazy shit happens next.   
> (TW: VIOLENCE AND USE OF SLURS.)

\- TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE, USE OF SLURS

Today, I'm not awaken by the sound of the counselors yelling, but rather my own (friends?) cabin mates yelling.

Mikey shakes me, and he's smiling and yelling, "Holy SHIT , Pete! It worked!"

I jerk up at those words. I can't tell if he's just lying to make me feel better or if it's the truth.

My eyes finally adjust and I see that everyone is smiling and laughing and yelling. I dress myself in negative 6 seconds, and run over to Gerard to ask what happened.

It's 9 am, so they must have been awake for at least an hour.

"Gerard! What happened?!"

He laughs manically, and tells me, "Dude, today we woke up and like, we have a new counselor named David, and we asked where Jenna went, and guess what? She "randomly" got sick with mono yesterday, and had to be sent to the hospital. She won't be here for a whole fucking month!"

My jaw goes slack and I end up laughing harder than Gerard. I honestly did not think that would work.

I hear the camp bell ring outside, and the leader is yelling at us to get outside to the field. The new guy, David, leads us outside. He has two horrible front buck teeth, a deathly pale face riddled with zits, and an overall gangly, lanky body. He looks like a kid at school that used to ask me If I wanted to LARP after school.

We all sit in a circle in the field like before, leaving an open spot for the leader to stand and speak. I think his name is John Smith. What a fucking white guy name. (Shut up. I'm allowed to say that, my momma is Afro-Jamaican.)

He starts yelling into the megaphone. "Good morning, campers. As some of you now know, a beautiful counselor of ours, Jenna from Cabin 10, became suddenly ill with mono yesterday, and had to be sent to the hospital."

People start looking at the 6 of us, and whispering things to one another. 

"There is but 2 witches in this camp."

Gerard looks me straight at me, fear and anxiety in his eyes.

"And only one of them we know would do this."

We're all panicking, and whispering to each other what to do.

"We could run away.", Mikey whispers.

"No, you fucking idiot! We would get caught, and then our punishment would be even worse.", Gerard whispers back.

The leader silences us, and then says, "All members of Cabin 10, please go to Therapy Room #3"

\--

In the room is John, and Dr. Jenkins. We're all sat in gray plastic seats in a neat circle.

"So, who's going to be first on the lie detector?"

John takes out a bigass machine, with two straps for our arms and something to read our heartbeat.

Dr. Jenkins looks at us, silent fury in her eyes, not showing on the rest of her face. "What about Gerard?"

He gets up, looking down at his feet, and walking over to the black leather seat. They put the straps and heartbeat thing on him, and then Dr.Jenkins gets out that infamous pad she'll probably use to write down his stats and what he's saying.

The leader walks in front of him and kneels down to the height of the chair, and asks him, "Gerard, what did you use during this 'spell' you cast on Ms. Jenna, and where did you do it?"

He exhales slowly, but he's still trembling . "I did not cast a spell."

The detector goes off, and tells them it's a lie. Dr. Jenkins writes it down.

"There's no use lying now, Gerard. So would you answer the last question?"

He gulps. "I used 3 black candles f-f-from the storage room. And we d-d-did it in the forest. Beyond the camp."

He nods, and the detector says it's truth. We all know we're fucked, and there's no point in fighting back now. I've never had any fight in me.

"Who helped you get these supplies?"

He looks at us, and mouths "Sorry" quickly before turning back to John.

"Hayley, Ryan, Pete, Patrick, and Mikey." It's a truth. 

Dr. Jenkins shakes her head. "The whole lot of them. How sad."

John removes the straps from him, and takes off the heartbeat monitor. Gerard sits down back in his seat, and his face is sweaty and red.

"Your punishment will be done in front of the other campers in 30 minutes. Be prepared."

\--

I sit at the corner of the cabin, and I'm sobbing like crazy. I don't want to fucking die. Not in a place like this.

Mikey comes over and hugs me, and says. "Dude, don't worry. I bet it won't even be bad."

"Shut the fuck up, Mikey! When I came in here, the sign literally said they would STONE people."

He scoffs. "They've maybe stoned one person for fucking. That's it, I promise."

Gerard was pacing back and forth, probably having a panic attack, and so was Patrick.

David busts through our door, and tells us 30 minutes have passed.

\--

Everyone is in a circle like before, but all of us plus John are in the center. Our hands and legs are tied up. We're not fucking animals.

"These sinners have been found guilty of cursing our beloved Jenna. Not only shall they get 1 hour extra of therapy, and 2 hours extra of Bible study for the whole month, but, we shall let all the other campers and counselors beat them for 5 minutes."

I feel my entire body break down, and I feel all of our hearts dropping at once.

In the silence, Gerard begins to sob violently, and loudly.

"Oh my fucking god, I'm so fuck- I'm so fucking stupid. I'm so sorry, oh my god, this is all my goddamn fault, I-", he yells out between sobs and heavy breathing.

"Silence!" he yells with a rage fueled, vehemently scream.

"You may begin."

All I feel is the sounds of dozens of feet running over to us, and the pain of people kicking me, punching me, and even stoning me.

I heard various voices, calling me a faggot, heathen, hell dweller, among other names. I can barely see anything, I've been knocked down to the ground.

I hear Mikey screaming, and you don't know how much I want to break free from these ropes, and just protect all of them.

Someone throws a fairly big rock at my head, and the last thing I hear before I black out is a mix of the word queer, and my own screams.

\--

I wake up, and I'm in a white room. I hear machines beeping, and some ladies talking. A lady in a white doctor's coat notices I'm awake, and bends over me.

"Hello, Pete. Are you okay?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're at Dupont Hospital, in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Your lovely camp leader sent you and your friends here after a sports accident."

Oh my god. Did he really have the audacity to pretend he didn't do this to us? I look at my arms. I have dark purple bruises all over them, and a baby blue hospital bracelet. 

I check the clock next to my bed. It's 2 am.

"What day is it?", I ask her.

"Well, you came in on Sunday, and right now it's Monday. Well, it just turned Monday 2 hours ago, since it's 2 am."

Oh yikes.

"Doctor-" I read her name tag. "Doctor Abboud, we didn't get into a sports accident! A whole group of kids there beat us, and-"

She stops me there, and her brown eyes pierce into me. "I doubt that. We have several child and adult witnesses and they all said the same thing. Sorry, Pete, I can't lie to get you out of camp."

Oh, so she's with them too? Talk about fucking "Et tu, Brute?!". She was our one hope to get out of this hellhole. 

A nurse comes over to check on me. He looks like a Scot, with his blonde curly hair and blue eyes- handsome, I think.

"Do you know where my friends are. Hayley, Gerard, Mikey, Patrick, and Ryan? We're all from Camp Jehovah."

He nods, writes down something on a sticky note, and says, "I'll go ask for them."

And then he's gone, and I'm left alone in this bed again.

\--

The nurse comes back 30 minutes later.

"You can go with your friends in the activity room. Everyone is there except Gerard, he's still knocked out, but he's doing fine."

I look at his name tag. Sean. Absolutely a Scot.

He gets me up from the bed, and puts me in a wheelchair. I'm pushed to the room.

The walls are baby blue, and there's book shelves lined against the walls, with a pool table in the middle. They're all there, in the corner, by a couch, also in wheelchairs.

Sean pushes me there, and says "Here you go.", and walks out back into the hallway.

Everyone is saying things at me, like "Oh my god, you're here!", "Pete!", etc etc.

"Oh my god, guys. This is fucking bad. Gerard is still blacked out, and I'm pretty sure we could get out by the end of the day."

Mikey nods. There's a gash on his arm, that's already scabbed over.

Hayley groans. "Oh my god, I feel like shit."

We all nod and murmur in agreement.

"Do we really have to go back to that hellhole of camp? There's got to be some way to get out.", Ryan says.

"We could run while they're packing the car, or whatever.", Patrick suggests.

Soon Sean is back in the room, and he tells us, "Gerard's waking up-, you're leaving in an hour, get out of the wheelchairs- I'll help."

We sigh. He takes a good 5 minutes to get us all up. We're all bruised and cut pretty bad, but me and Mikey seem to have it the worse, and Ryan the least.

We walk over to Gerard's room- not that fast, though, we're still sore and hurt as hell- and we open the door.

Gerard is in a wheelchair, and he has a large cut on his forehead, and his right arm is almost completely purple from all the bruises, along with most of his legs.

"Hey guys." , he says in a weak voice.

Mikey instantly runs over and gives him the most gentle bear hug he can.

"Are you okay?"

"I swear, I'm fine. I'm just on some Oxycontin, so I'm a bit wacky."

I walk up to him. "We're leaving in an hour, and we're thinking we could run away from them before they force us into the car."

He laughs. "Sound's like a plan."

\--

Sean escorts us out of the hospital, and into the parking lot, where John and Dr. Jenkins are.

They see us from the other side of the lot, and yell at us to come over there. 

And of course, me and Mikey run the opposite direction. Everyone else follows us, and I don't think I've ever ran this fast in my entire life. My gym teacher would be proud.

They instantly get into the car and start chasing us, but somehow, we manage to escape into the city.

We run down into the sidewalk, and some angry people yell at us to watch where we're going. I wish I could tell them to fuck off. We see a taxi drive by, and I stop and yell, "Hey! Taxi!"

The car stops, and we manage to jam ourselves into it like a can of sardines.

"Where to?" , he asks us.

"Um- Uh-" , Gerard stutters. "The nearest hotel!" 

He nods. 

We put all our money together, and end up having around $250 bucks. 

"That's enough for like 4 nights at the hotel. But I think we should stay one, and then start running again", says Hayley.

We all nod in agreement with her.

"They're gonna put up missing posters, so we better change our looks too."

Ryan perks up. "I spent a summer working as a barber, I can do that."

"New clothes too.", I add.

"There's no way those fucks are going to win." , rants Mikey. "Not this time."

\--

The hotel is utter trash, but then again, it's all we have right now.

Weird green stains and sticky substances stain the shaggy beige carpet, and distorted 80s pop plays on a blown-out speaker.

The lady at the desk has frizzy, brown hair, and looks around 40.

She takes a hit off her half-burnt cigarette, coughs, then looks at us and asks. "How many people, and how many nights."

"Six of us, one night."

She laughs. "Teenagers and their fucking orgies...", she whispers to herself, still loud enough for us to hear, and hands us the rusty keys. Room 13.

We walk up the creaky wooden steps.

"This place gives me a drug deal-y / murder vibe." , Hayley tells me. I can see what she means, I just saw 3 dead rats on the windowsill.

Patrick opens up the door, and the room is surprisingly good.

There's one, big yellowish beige bed, a small couch, and an old tv along with a fridge.

Gerard runs to the bed, and falls on it. "I needed this."

I go and sit on the couch, and Mikey sits next to me. I grab a pamphlet that's supposed to tell us what's here at the hotel. Apparently there's a pool and food.

"Oh fucking epic, a pool!", Mikey says to me, smiling. I know everyone will try to jump in there.

Ryan finds some scissors in the bathroom. "All right, can someone go to like CVS and buy some hair dye, and maybe something to wash out keratin?"

Hayley volunteers to go. She doesn't need an Uber or a taxi, since it's just a minute away.

She comes back 20 minutes later, and hands Ryan everything he needs.

"I'll go first.", I say.

He starts by cutting off my fringe. Then, he stuffs my head into the sink and washes the keratin out of my hair.

My hair puffs out in every direction. It kind of feels weird, looking at it natural after using so much shit to keep it straight for years and years.

I try and think of what I want to do next to it. "Hey, do you know how to do dreads?"

He nods, and gets out a comb. He pulls my hair into small sections, and backcombs and coils them. After about an hour, they're finally done.

I look into the mirror, and play with them a little. They kinda look good on me.

Ryan laughs, and says, "Dude, go show everyone!"

I walk outside the bathroom in front of everyone, and say, "Hey guys, it's me, Stoner Pete!"

They all laugh, except for Gerard.

"Dude! You're white! Get those out I'm serio-"

Hayley interrupts him. "Dude, his mom's half black half Jamaican or something, he just doesn't lookit."

I laugh. "My mom always told me to get them so we could match. I wonder if she's happy now."

"Whosssss next?" Ryan asks loudly from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry that was so dramatic


	5. ACAB?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghfdjsk sorry this ones kinda short my laptop broke again

Everyone looks so weird after their makeovers.

Hayley has bleached blonde wavy hair and bangs, Patrick has shaved his sideburns and dyed his hair blonde, Gerard now has shorter, bright red hair, and Ryan's fringe is gone.

"Okay, who wants to hit the shops to get us some clothes? There's a Goodwill around here.", Ryan asks as he flops on the bed, obviously tired after cutting and dyeing everyones hair.

I jut my hand up. "I'll go!"

Ryan gives me the address, and everyone tells me their clothes size.

"No preppy shit, though!", calls out Gerard as I walk out the door.

The lady at the desk is still chewing gum, but this time she looks at me and gives me a paper.

"These kids are missing from some camp. Maybe you could spot them."

She twists her hair as I look down at the paper.

Holy fucking shit. It's us.

It includes photos of all of us, our names, and everything. Shit, this is pretty bad.

"Where'd you get these?"

She shrugs. "Boss gave me them. They've been plastered all over the state. They're also on some missing kids site."

Oh great. I run back up to the room to tell everyone.

I bust through the door, and say, "Okay guys, there's a shit ton of posters of us being missing and whatever. I think we need fake IDs."

Mikey laughs. "I know someone around here. Just wait."

He gets up from the couch and goes outside.

\--

Mikey comes back later with fake IDs for all of us.

"Don't ask how I got them, though.", he tells me.

Apparently , my name is now Grover Sutton, and I'm 21 years old.

Ryan checks out mine. "Okay, now you can go to the store."

I run back out the room and grab my ID, and of course some money.

The Goodwill is only a few blocks away, and it's around 6 am, so they should be opening right now.

I finally get over there, and open the doors. There's no one in there except for a few employees.

I dig around some of the cheaper stuff and end up finding clothes for everyone. A white tank top and jeans for Gerard, a blue sweater and jean shorts for Hayley, and just t-shirts and pants for everyone else.

The chubby ginger kid at the cash register looks up at me. 

"That'll be 20 dollars."

I groan. "I have 15 dollars and 50 cents and I'm fucking homeless as of now, cut me some slack."

He looks intimidated, and ends up giving it to me for 10 dollars. Epic.

I end up using the 10 dollars to buy 5 iced coffees at Dunkin. Didn't have enough for a 6th one.

So far no one has recognized me, but I'm still using my new used Goodwill hoodie to hide my face a bit.

I walk back to the hotel and hear some people fucking next to our door. Well, atleast we're leaving this shithole.

I knock on the door and hand everyone their clothes and iced coffee.

Mikey realizes he doesn't have one, scoffs, and tells me, "Oh come on! You didn't get me one?"

I laugh. "Get another straw and we can share, dumbass."

\--

Before we leave the hotel, we all end up going down to the pool.

It's fairly small, with a few plastic beach chairs on the sides. It looks like it hasn't been touched in months.

"Well," Hayley begins. "I'm going in first."

She takes off her new clothes and is left in bra and underwear, and splashes right into the pool, leaving droplets of bleach-scented water on my face.

"WOOO!", she yells.

"No way. Come on guys, we're leaving.", Patrick says.

Most of us agree with him and just walk upstairs.

Hayley gets out of the pool and dries her hair with a towel she finds on one of the chairs, and dries up her underwear too. Once we're back up, she changes back into the Goodwill clothes.

I look at the pile of our old clothes on the floor. "We should put them in the trash. They can be used to track us."

I grab them all and run down to the hotel incinerator in the basement, and throw it in with the rest of the trash.

At least my new clothes are better than before, I managed to cop a faded Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt for myself.

Once we're all outside the hotel, we have no idea what to do.

"I say we squat in a deserted building. I mean, everyone who agrees raise their hand.", Mikey suggests. I raise my hand, and so does everyone but Patrick.

"That's kinda illegal, but then again, we don't really have any money for more hotels, soo..."

He slowly raises his hand.

We start walking down the sidewalk, looking for any good dead buildings. We end up walking into a "friendly" white suburban area. Mikey walks next to me.

"This is kinda freaky.", says Gerard.

"What's freaky about it? Suburban white moms?", Ryan replies.

"Yes."

Ryan laughs.

I look to one of the houses. It's pretty big, but not a mansion. The outdoor walls are painted light blue, and they have some small plants in the front yard. On the sidewalk in front of it, a short brunette woman talks to a brawny, tall police man. I try to hear what he's saying. He holds out a poster, and fucking hell, it's us again. The woman shakes her head at it, probably saying she hasn't seen us, and then walks into the house. The police officer starts walking, and then looks straight at me.

"Uh, guys, I think that cop knows who we are." , whispers Patrick.

The cop starts walking towards us, but before he's even halfway there, Hayley yells out "ALL COPS ARE BASTARDS!", and starts running away. The cop starts running faster, and I'm frozen for a second, until Mikey snaps me out of it by grabbing my hand and running just as fast as Hayley.

"Come back, you punks!", the man yells.

My dreads are hitting me in the face as I run, blinding me. The police catch up to us and grab us all by the shoulder. He smashes my head against the pavement and handcuffs me, along with everyone else.

The police man gets out a walkie-talkie and says that "He's got" us in it. 

"You're going back straight to where you came from, kids."


	6. Don't Try This At Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets absolutely crazy.

-TW- BLOOD, GUNS, VIOLENCE

Police cars don't look or smell like how the tv shows you.

We're all jammed into the same (bigass) car, and it reeks of sweat and blood. The car rattles every time we hit a bump, and Patrick looks like he's about to cry. Hayley looks the most neutral out of all of us, but still mostly looking dead-and-alive.

After a long, completely depressing drive, the cops pulls up at the place we've known as hell: Camp Jehovah.

They force us out of the car and my feet slide on the wet dirt. I didn't even notice it was raining. They remove my handcuffs, and I look up to see a heart-wrenching site, a feeling that feels like all of this shit we've done is for nothing.

Me, and everyone else, walk straight into the path, looking at the ground while hair pours on our heads. Some of Gerard's red hair dye drips to the ground, leaving his roots slightly pink.

I hear 3 loud gun shots, sounding too loud and heavy to be a pistol, but holy shit, a shotgun. We all turn to look behind us at the same time, and it's Mikey.

Mikey's holding a goddamn shotgun, and his heel is on the head of a cop that's lying on the ground.

He stole one of their guns and shot all of them in the legs.

"Holy fuck Mikey!", yells Gerard, and he runs over to the bloody scene.

Mikey pushes hair out of his face, and removes his foot from the guy's head. He bends down and looks through their belts, and ends up finding 3 walkie talkies.

We all run over to see what the hell he's doing, and he looks at the pile of electronics and whispers in my ear, "Dude, these are gonna be hella fun to shoot."

He stands up again and shoots all of them with another gun, a pistol, he got from the police car. 

The plastic shoots up everywhere, and a large hole is left in all of them.

He looks at us like this is no big deal.

He shrugs to the open police car, and none of us knows what he's trying to say, but finally he says, "Are you guys stupid? Get in the car! I'll drive."

Patrick and Ryan are both so terrified they shove in first, and Gerard goes into the back and complains about how his roots got fucked, and Hayley is yelling at Gerard for caring about that at a time like this. I sit next to Mikey due to the overcrowding in the back.

Mikey chuckles nervously. "So, uh, the pigs are gonna notice there's some teens driving a police car and also of course notice the cops aren't answering their walkie talkies so, where to?"

Ryan stands up in his seat, does the "roast" hand to Mikey, and yells, "WHAT THE FUCK MIKEY! WE'RE GONNA GET 20 FUCKING YEARS IN PRISON OR SOME SHIT I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL MAKE YOU BE THE FIRST TO DROP THE SOAP AN-"

Hayley throws her hand other his mouth. "Shut up. Please, oh my god, just shut up."

Gerard laughs. "Let's go to one of those shit corner stores and rob it at gunpoint."

Hayley objects with, "No! Let's crash the car into it and then steal a shit ton of food."

I roll my eyes. "The first one seems like the one where we don't die by breaking our necks."

Mikey starts the car at full speed, and I have to clutch onto my seat to keep myself from flying out of it, similar to the time I went to Cedar Point and almost flew off the Valravn.

We zoom through the streets, and people stare in awe. Mikey turns on the sirens on fun, and it seems like in only 3 seconds we're at the corner store.

"So who's doing it?", asks Patrick timidly.

Me and Mikey find ski masks hidden in the glove compartment, and we both agree to go. He hands me a medium-sized pistol that feels slightly heavy in my hand. It's black and matte, and also sort of look's like a children's toy.

We run through the doors of the store, and there's a Indian-looking man behind the counter. His eyes instantly dart to us, his pupils blown.

My hands start to shake. Oh my god, did I really just agree to do this?

"Give me the money in the register !", Mikey yells, with zero hesitation in his voice.

"Is that fake?", the man questions.

Mikey smirks, points the gun at the CC camera, and shoots it. Sparks fly, and the man jumps back in fear.

He laughs. "Does that look fake to you? Money. Now. Before you end up like that camera."

He rushes over to the register and gives us around 2,000 dollars. Mikey counts the bills and walks out, but I stay and say, "Sorry. Don't fucking tell the cops though, or he'll shot you for real."

He nods, terrified.

\--

Mikey parks the car in an alley, and now we have to decide what the hell we do next.

We sit in silence for a while, until Hayley says, "How about we just get plane tickets to far from here? We have around 2k, right? We could get plane tickets for all us to get to Las Vegas with that money."

We look at her in awe for a bit, but I realize- How are they supposed to find us in fucking Vegas?

"I live there. My parents just flew me here because this was the only conversion-esque camp left in America.", Ryan tells us.

We all manage to say "same" all at once.

\--

It's around 3 am, and we're all trying to sleep in the cop car.

Okay, not all of us, just me.

I keep thinking about what would happen if the police attacked us while I'd be sleeping, or how unprepared I be if that would happen.

I'm also thinking about my parents.

My mom is probably scared shitless for me right now, but my dad? Probably either 100% enraged or does not care at all.

I start clapping lightly to keep my mind off of it, just trying to focus on my hands and the sound I'm making. Even though I try to be as quiet as possible, Mikey's eye soon slightly opens, and he whispers, "What the hell are you doing? Sleep."

"I don't know what I'm doing," I reply. "And I can't sleep."

"C'mere.", he mumbles, and grabs me by the arm, embracing me.

I'm too restless to question it, and I lean into him, and I remember how I almost forgot what a hug feels like.

I fall asleep in only 20 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS COOL


End file.
